Stormy Night
by FoxxyKat
Summary: 'I want to make you squirm and pant and scream out my name. I want you, Naruto Uzumaki'. SasuNaru. Slightly AU.


_**Disclaimer: I wish. I don't own the characters or Vaseline.*cries***_

_**Stormy Night**_

* * *

Naruto nearly jumped when a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded around town. After it quieted down, he curled himself back up into a nice ball and tried to go back to sleep.

It had been storming all week and the 20 year old hated it. Weather like this always got him down and thinking and brooding was not his cup of tea.

"That's more like Sas- I mean _his_ thing to do," The blond wanted to kick himself as his mind thought of the handsome brunet. He really didn't want to think of _him_ right now.

It had been nearly a month since he had spoken to his dear friend and it was driving him crazy. They had done everything together: talk, laugh, train, shop, hang out. Whatever it was Naruto was sure they had done it with each other at some point, but now…

They had got into a horrible fight and weren't speaking to each other. Naruto almost wanted to laugh because he couldn't even remember what the fight was about or how it started and it had completely ruined his most precious bond. He sighed to himself.

_**CRASH!**_

The blonde's heart nearly jumped out of his chest at that crash of thunder.

"How the hell am I suppose to sleep with all this noise?" He mumbled to himself as he climbed out of his warm cocoon.

He walked into the kitchen and fished an apple out of the fridge before sitting on his couch and turning the TV on. He flipped through countless channels of infomercials and cheesy shows until he just gave up and turned the television back off.

Standing up and taking a bite of his snack, he walked toward the window and peeped outside. The storm was still going strong and he could feel his mood going down with it.

He turned to look at his clock and frowned. It was a little after 11pm and all he could do was mope about his friend. Naruto couldn't help wondering what the Uchiha was doing right now.

"Duh! He's asleep," He rolled his eyes at himself. He then laid on his couch and finished his apple as he waited the storm out. It only seemed to get worse as the time went on, though.

Now almost midnight, the silly blond could feel himself getting sleepy and closed his eyes when another loud crash of thunder shook the town. That one sounded like it took out the lights with it, but Naruto continued to close his eyes. As sleep began to overtake him, he heard knocking at his door.

"I know that's not what I think it is, is it?" He asked himself as he looked at the door. No way in hell was someone knocking on his door at midnight. They could kiss his ass if they thought he was going to get up to open the door, but whoever it was seemed persistent.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto really had to stop talking to himself, but that was the last thing on his mind as the moron kept knocking and even seemed to get louder!

"Naruto, I know you're up! I looked through your bedroom window and didn't see you in it. Let me in!" The person knocked again.

"What the?" He knew that voice anywhere yet couldn't believe that was him at his door in the middle of the night in a storm.

Naruto got up and opened the door and nearly drooled at the sight. Sasuke was standing there completely soaked. His hair, an inky black, was stuck to his face as rain ran down it, his clothes were basically a second skin as they clung to his well-toned body, and he was slightly panting as if he had ran all the way to the blonde's house.

He raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Are you going to let me in or stand there and stare at me all day?" Sasuke's arrogant voice reached Naruto's ears and the blond slowly stepped to the side to let his friend in.

"I'll get a towel," The younger man mumbled as he walked off, his heart racing. The last time they had saw each other they were at one another's throats about something or the other and now Sasuke was here. Naruto didn't know what to think.

He handed the Uchiha the fluffy, orange towel and stood there.

Sasuke took the towel with a slight smirk on his face. "Orange, dobe? You're so predictable."

Naruto just 'hmpfed' and crossed his arms as he turned his head to the side. This only caused Sasuke to chuckle and Naruto turned back to him with his mouth open.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Maybe," Sasuke gave a sly smile. Naruto was glad it was dark in the house. He didn't want the bastard to see the blush on his face he caused with that smile. They both stood there looking at each other (or trying to) before the older male started looking around.

"Aren't you going to turn the lights on?" He asked and Naruto felt like face-palming at himself.

"Right," He laughed while scratching the back of his head. He walked over to the kitchen and flipped the switch but nothing happened. He repeated the act a few more times before coming to a conclusion.

"Power's out, damnit!" He looked around. "I'll find some candles."

Sasuke nodded while continuing to dry himself off.

By the time the blond found all his candles and a lighter, Sasuke was standing by his front door in nothing but his blue boxers causing the blond to blush once more.

"You have somewhere I can put these?" Sasuke asked, holding his shirt and pants in his hands.

"Sure," Naruto tried to will his blush away. "I'll put them up after I light these." He motioned with the candles.

He lit the candles then hung his friend's clothes up in his bathroom before heading back toward the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" He asked, but was stopped on his way by a hand on his elbow.

"There's a reason I came over here, you know?" Sasuke was looking intently in his eyes. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind this last month."

Naruto eyes widened at that.

"I'm sorry for everything," Sasuke ran his free hand through his slightly damp hair and Naruto smiled.

"You know, I can't even remember what we were fighting about," He laughed and Sasuke's lips upturned a little. "I'm sorry, too, Sasuke."

Naruto then walked up to his friend and hugged him. "Can you forgive me?" He spoke in a silly voice causing Sasuke's smile to grow.

"Of course, you loser." Sasuke wrapped his arms around a thin waist tightly. They remained like that for a few minutes in silence, neither wanting to let go.

Naruto laid his head on the older man's shoulder, sniffing in his fresh scent that was mixed with rain. He felt like he could stay like this forever. The feeling of Sasuke's arms around him sent a tingling up his spine.

After a bit, Sasuke moved back to look into sky blue eyes and almost lost himself in them. _'So beautiful.'_ He thought as he continued to stare.

Naruto shyly bit his bottom lip as Sasuke continued to look at him. Those intense, dark eyes were making him nervous.

"Um, Sasuke, are you-," He was suddenly cut off as very soft lips landed on his. He gave a slight moan to the feel of his friend's mouth against his. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke was actually kissing him and he didn't mind it at all, but it seemed as soon as it started it ended and Naruto was left panting slightly.

Sasuke opened his eyes and gazed into cerulean before leaning in again and capturing those precious lips. This time he ran his tongue over the blonde's, asking for entrance. Naruto didn't hesitate to let him in and opened his mouth a bit.

The dark-haired young man thoroughly ran his tongue all over Naruto's cavern as he slid his hands under the other's shirt and caressed a strong back.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke's shoulders. They stayed like that for minutes as their hands searched over each other's body. Naruto felt like he was in heaven and thought that he could stay like that forever, but first he needed to breathe!

He lazily unattached himself from the other male and laid his forehead against his, both panting.

"Wow," Naruto whispered quietly and Sasuke had to nerve to blush.

"Sorry. I guess I just got carried away," He smiled and Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I, obviously, liked it," He grinned cheekily at the other and Sasuke couldn't help himself. He placed another kiss on those soft lips as Naruto pulled him in so they could deepen it.

Sasuke then started to pull at the blonde's night shirt as Naruto ran his hands through dark locks. Naruto raised his arms above his head and the offending article of clothing was thrown to the floor.

"Let's go to my bedroom," The blond said in-between kisses and led Sasuke down the hall by his hand.

They both lay on the bed, Sasuke on top, as they kissed like no tomorrow. After a while, Sasuke backed up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, lips swollen and eyes half-lidded._' Sasuke can't stop now!' _Dark eyes looked into his.

"Do you really want this, Naruto?"

"Yes," He said without another thought before pulling the other man down for another mind-blowing kiss.

Sasuke then pulled off Naruto's pajama pants in one swift motion causing the blond to giggle.

"Someone's in a hurry," He smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Sasuke replied and Naruto looked at him seriously.

"You've wanted to do this with me for a long time?" And Sasuke nodded. Naruto held Sasuke's head in his hands and looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen before placing a sweet kiss to the Uchiha's lips.

"I've wanted you ever since I realized I liked males," Sasuke looked surprised because he knew they were around twelve years old when Naruto admitted he was gay.

"You've wanted me for eight years?" Sasuke asked quietly and Naruto nodded. "Do you have any lubricant?"

Naruto smiled at the urgency in the Uchiha's voice, but Sasuke was dead serious. He didn't think he could hold out much more.

Naruto looked around, but turned a slightly guilty-looking face at Sasuke.

"I don't think so," He bit his bottom lip and Sasuke's face fell.

"You don't have any lotion or something?" Naruto thought before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hold on!" He got up and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke waited as he heard shuffling inside the small room.

"I've got this!" Naruto came out with a jar that looked like Vaseline. There was suddenly a devious smirk on Sasuke's face. He grabbed the jar as Naruto climbed back on the bed and placed to the side.

He then gently pushed Naruto against the pillows and took in the sight before his eyes rested on a tanned, blushing face. "So, so beautiful," He mumbled to himself, but Naruto heard him and the blonde's blush intensified.

Sasuke removed his own boxers and then maneuvered himself in-between Naruto's legs and planted a soft kiss on his lips before placing one on his neck, chest, stomach, and finally one on the inside of each thigh.

"Oh, Sasuke. Please!" Naruto panted out as his hands ran through dark hair.

"I don't want to hurt you, but this will be uncomfortable," He warned and Naruto shook his head in understanding.

Sasuke took the jar of Vaseline and thoroughly slicked up his fingers before inserting one in Naruto's virginal opening.

"Ah!" The blond closed his eyes tightly as the pain and discomfort took him over.

"Breathe, Naruto. I can't do this if you're tensed up," Sasuke spoke in a gentle voice. The light from the candles that Naruto put up earlier playing on Sasuke's face made him look so angelic to the blond that he couldn't help but trust him.

"Okay," Naruto closed his pretty blue eyes and relaxed to Sasuke's voice.

He then very slowly inserted a second finger and then a third. By then, Naruto was squirming at the intrusion and breathing heavily.

"Sasuke, it hurts. Please, stop,"

"Just a little more, Naruto," He promised in his deep voice and Naruto calmed a little.

After scissoring his fingers a bit in the blonde's tight entrance, Sasuke slowly pulled his digits out and Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He then placed each hand on the side of the blonde's head and positioned his aching need at Naruto's opening.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Naruto gave him a nervous nod.

Sasuke bent down and gave the blond a quick but passionate kiss before pushing forward.

Naruto gasped at the intrusion as he grabbed the sheets tightly. Sasuke slowly pushed until he was deep in his lover and paused.

"Are you okay?" He asked trembling slightly at the blonde's tightness surrounding him.

Naruto panted harshly with his eyes closed still gripping the sheets, but nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah. Just don't move yet," And Sasuke nodded at him.

After a few minutes, Naruto smiled slightly at the man above him.

"You can move now," Sasuke wasted no time as he started a slow, sensual pace trying not to pound into the blonde's warmth.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and experimentally lifted his hips up to meet Sasuke's thrusts.

"Ah," Sasuke couldn't help the moan from spilling from his mouth as he felt his blond match his pace.

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto dug his fingers into a strong back as his lover's pace picked up.

Their slightly sweat-slicked bodies moved in perfect tandem together as the candlelight played across their figures.

Sasuke dipped down to suck on the blonde's neck as he rocked his hips causing Naruto to call out his name. The Uchiha then raised one of his hands to play with a pert nipple making Naruto arch slightly at the touch and Sasuke silently cursed at the sensation of the blonde's movement.

Sasuke then slid his hand down a tan stomach to wrap around his lover's neglected member and Naruto arched completely off the bed at the feel of himself in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke began pumping the blond in time with their thrusts as Naruto ran his hands through dark tresses. Their breaths came out in gasps as their pace picked up and Sasuke continued to pump his new lover.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, but a sweet whisper from Sasuke made him lock eyes with the other man.

With their eyes locked together and both bodies rocking hard, Sasuke couldn't help but mouth those three loving words at Naruto.

That was all the blonde needed to send him over the edge and as he tightened around the Uchiha, Sasuke came along right with him with a silent curse.

A single tear escaped one of Naruto's eyes as both men came down from their orgasm.

"Sasuke, I...I,"

Said man just kissed away the tear and spoke.

"It's okay, Naruto. I know," He spoke softly.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to his alarm blaring, reminding him he was suppose to meet his friends today for breakfast.

"Shit!" He looked around his room "Sasuke?" He asked, but heard nothing.

He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair. He would've almost thought last night was a dream if it weren't for the pain in his backside. _'Maybe last night was a mistake?' _He thought to himself. _'Why would he just leave without saying anything?'_

"You're acting like a girl, Naruto," He huffed to himself before getting ready and meeting his friends.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the chattering group by the restaurant, hands in pockets, face down, mumbling to himself.

"Hi, Naruto," Hinata spoke in her sweet voice, but noticed the blond seemed distracted. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking. How are you this morning?" He asked, smiling, but she could tell he was faking. A small frown marred her features.

"Hey! What you saying to my girl that's got her frowning over here?" Kiba's loud voice woke them both completely up as he laid a heavy arm over the shy woman's shoulders.

Naruto covered his ears dramatically. "Ugh! Shut up! Can we just go eat now?"

"Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed," Kiba mumbled to Hinata. "What crawled up your ass and died, Uzumaki? Have another fight with your boyfriend," Kiba laughed and Naruto paused in front of the restaurant door before turning back around and walking up to the dog boy.

He grabbed the front of Kiba's jacket with one hand and pulled the other back in a fist.

"Hey! I was just joking!" The brown-haired young man couldn't understand what he had done that was so bad.

Just as Naruto was about to punch him, a hand came and grabbed his.

"Wha?"

"What are you doing?" A smooth voice interrupted and Naruto's angry face fell as he turned to the one person that had his mind (and body) all twisted up since last night.

"I thought you guys weren't talking to each other?" Kiba wiggled out of the blonde's limp grasp as the two other men stared at each other.

"Why do you care?" Naruto turned around to walk into the building, but Sasuke was in front of him in a flash.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing. Just go," But Sasuke stopped him again.

"I had to go to work this morning and you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up," He said so only they could hear. "Is that what has you in a funk today?"

"Why are you whispering, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke in the loudest voice he could muster (which was pretty loud). Catching all of their friend's attention, even some random strangers.

"You were much louder than this last night!" He yelled, letting anger get the better of him and letting all their friend's know their personal business.

Sasuke just smirked at him. If Naruto thought that he could embarrass the Uchiha, he had another thing coming.

"Wait. What?" Chouji asked from the side of Shikamaru.

"Oh, god," Was all the lazy man said as he face-palmed.

Sasuke turned from Naruto and faced everyone else, then spoke in a loud voice himself.

"There's something I want to tell all of you," He dropped down to one knee in front of Naruto and there were collective gasps heard around the area. One coming from the blond himself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He spoke through gritted teeth at the kneeling man.

"I'm letting everyone know who you belong to," He smirked at Naruto's shocked face.

"I love you, Naruto," He continued to speak so everyone could hear him. "And I want to let everyone know how much I want to be there for you for the rest of your life." He gently took one of the blonde's hand's in his own.

"I want to make all your pain go away. I want to be there whenever you're happy. I want to _make_ you happy. I want to one day marry you and make you mine forever. I want to make you squirm and pant and scream out my name. I want _you_, Naruto Uzumaki," He stood up and stood inches away from the blond. "I love you," He said seriously looking at his blue-eyed angel.

Naruto just stood there looking at him with his mouth slightly open in shock. Ino wanted to almost laugh if the whole thing wasn't so sweet.

"I love you, too, Sasuke," Naruto finally sobbed out before glomping the other man.

"Aww!" The girls clapped while the guys wanted to gag.

Sasuke just smiled as his bundle of orange in his arms squeezed him and mumbled over and over again 'I love you, you stupid bastard'.

THE END

* * *

Silly story I thought in like thirty minutes. Hope you liked it!^_^


End file.
